


【Dickjay】觀用少年

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 觀用少女AU ，除了是觀用少女外沒啥相關。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【Dickjay】觀用少年

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay要素幾乎是０，Jason跟Roy兩人都是僱傭兵。  
> 9月寫的，修改太尷尬了，已經渣到我不知道怎麼說得程度了哈哈哈哈哈哈

您聽說過觀用人偶嗎？  
是的，就像名子所提到的，它們是供於觀賞用的人型玩具。  
然而跟普通的娃娃不一樣，觀用人偶會走動、會微笑，甚至會因為主人的舉動而落淚。  
只要看過一眼它們的笑容，沒有任何人能夠抵擋。  
永遠，這些美麗可愛的人偶會帶著天使般的笑容，化解主人內心的寂寞空虛。  
在您最需要溫暖的擁抱、甜美的笑容撫慰身心時，它們永遠都伴隨於您。  
看見它們的人，甘願成為它們的俘虜，為它們瘋狂  
不，這可不是捏造的故事啊，客人。  
觀用人偶們是真實存在的。  
\--  
Jason抬腳用力踹開搭檔暫住的房門，坐在地上擺弄機器的Roy整個人被嚇的直接彈了起來。

「Jaybird你發什麼—」 

他還沒說完就被搭檔手裡抱的物品嚇到，更正，那是這次的任務目標。他搭檔懷裡的東西正張著鈷藍色的眼睛不安地看向這邊，手更是用力抓皺Jason的襯衫。

「收拾東西，我們毀約」 

要說他們為什麼會惹上這麼一個麻煩，都要回到一個月前。  
\--  
這棟宅邸大得無趣，Jason興味索然地坐在椅子上盯者富麗堂皇的房間，牆壁上裝飾著看起來要價不斐的畫作，天花板上吊著奢華的水晶吊燈，身旁有許多跟他一樣為了這次的任務前來應徵的保鑣。

在等候面試的期間Jason已經數過那盞吊燈上面共使用了100顆小水晶23顆中型水晶及位於正下方的一顆超大寶藍色水晶，Jason猜想也許那顆大的是真的寶石，因為這次的委託人顯然是個錢多到沒地方花的傢伙。

本次的委託開價超乎業界行情的高，內容卻簡單無趣到幾乎要讓人懷疑裡面是不是有詐：男女不拘，請保護與照顧一尊人偶。

古怪的是，業主又在旁邊註明了他會另外配置為數不少的警衛伴在人偶周遭附近，也就是說，其實應徵者只要看好那尊娃娃就行。這不合常理的任務吸引了大批人潮前來應徵，錢多事少的工作誰不心動？而Jason卻是不得不來。

這全都要怪Roy不好，一想到這Jason又氣得抖了幾下腳。前天剛進來的熱騰騰報酬，昨天在Jason不知道的情況下全沒了，今天他們身上還多了幾筆帳要還。

真的就不該答應Roy跟他搭檔，Jason憤恨地又用腳根輾了幾下地板。誰叫當初他被Roy願意為他兩肋插刀的友情感動得什麼都不管，許下山盟海誓還說了"你是我最好的朋友"之類的肉麻話。

結果現在Jason的下場就是正準備清點第三次吊燈上面的水晶數量，順便在內心痛毆Roy一頓。房間裡的應徵者數量正在逐漸下降，但還沒有人來通知他們應聘已經結束，Jason在腦海中設想等下輪到他時會遇到什麼難題，是要測試他10分鐘內能擊倒多少人嗎？還是考驗他在鉅款面前能否保持對目標的忠誠心？

Roy已經先比他早一步進去，希望能從搭檔那邊傳來好消息。

在他沉浸於自己腦海中的訓練時，Jason聽見有人正在叫他的號碼。他起身假裝整理了一下儀容，Roy沒有發來任何消息，但願這個面試可不要是什麼大型的人販誘拐會場。

傭人引導Jason穿梭過走廊，從走姿來看面前這位很顯然也是軍隊出身，Jason越發感到詭異，要保護的人偶該不會內藏核彈密碼吧？他們停在一座房門前，傭人敲了敲自己的耳朵對Jason微微笑，他嘖了一聲默默拔掉藏在耳裡的通訊器交給傭人。

難怪Roy沒有任何消息。

房門被從裡面拉開，傳出一陣甜甜的果香味。如果剛剛等候用的房間算富麗，那現在這間的奢侈就是剛剛的十倍以上。潔白的牆壁面上雕刻著手工花紋，角落設有一座人工瀑布與小花園，窗戶全都採用落地窗好讓陽光盡情地照射灑落，地板上鋪有天鵝絨的地毯，在那盡頭可以看見一張王位沙發椅，上面正座者一位熟睡的小男孩。

Jason不由自主地走向前，彷彿圍繞在男孩身旁的人士不存在一樣，以他平常的緊戒程度這太超乎異常。但男孩的面孔可愛的猶如希臘神話中的邱比特，奶白色的肌膚在陽光下襯得同牛奶一樣甜美，吸引Jason往前更靠近一點，至少在神話裡描述的邱比特是最清新可愛的孩童，否則Jason不知道該怎麼用言語描述男孩的美。

等到距離剩下幾步時，他能看見男孩厚厚纖長的睫毛一顫一顫地動，接者緩緩睜開了眼睛。男孩深邃的藍瞳直盯住逐步靠近他的男人，他對著面前的Jason伸出雙手露出微笑。

Jason聽見那群人倒吸一口氣，低聲重複交談重複"找到了"、"就雇用他"，可惜他現在管不了這些，他只想抱起眼前的男孩，給他世界上最安全的保護。

直到Jason被人按倒在地後他才回過神來，假如剛剛這些人有意殺他，那他早就死上千萬次了。看似是領頭的人走了過來打斷傭兵的錯愕，他從容地俯視被手下按住的Jason。

「我想...我們現在可以來談談委託的內容了」

不遠處的男孩急地似乎要跳下椅子卻被其他人按在上面，Jason低頭思考了幾秒後。

「可以，但我要求我的搭檔必須在場」  
\--  
「也就是說，所謂的觀用人偶會自己選擇主人？然後它選上了Jason？」  
「是的，」Victor肯定地點了點頭。  
「它們都是由名人所製，如果不是被它們喜愛的人根本不會有看見它們醒來的機會。」

Roy的嘴巴驚得闔不上來，他知道這個人偶傳說，也聽說過就算有錢也不一定能買的到，但他沒想到這是真的。Roy又好奇Victor是花了多少錢才入手這尊人偶，Victor說了一個數字，聽完價格後眼珠子都驚得掉了出來。

「它就算在名人手裡也是特別的，所以我希望Jason你能夠照顧它，直到我要的藍色花冠開出來為止」  
「如果我拒絕照顧呢？」  
「你不會忍心拒絕的，觀用人偶如果失去主人的愛便會枯萎」

Victor勢在必得，正如同觀用人偶需要愛一般，會被它們選上的人都是...。

「....好吧，但我要求先付3成訂金」  
「當然，期間你們住在這裡的花費也全都由我支付」  
\--  
於是Jason跟Roy就接下了這份照顧人偶的工作，主要是Jason在做。一方面因為Jason才是被選上的主人，另一方面是那個人偶現在根本不讓其他人靠近它跟Jason。似乎是因為面試那天它親眼目睹Jason被人壓倒在地，誰敢接近就會被人偶用身邊可以抓到的任何物品砸，。

Roy發誓他快一周沒看過Jason了，他的好搭檔已經乾脆睡在觀用人偶的房間裡。第一天他還有盡到夥伴義務跟者Jason一起去看那娃娃，被趕了出來。Jason晚上回來告訴他那個人偶是如何用手指在他的手心寫下自己的名子，要Jason這樣叫它，儘管Jason裝的一臉平靜但Roy看得出Jason有多麼高興。

見鬼了，那個人偶難道還會下什麼巫術是不是？就連牛奶它都只肯喝Jason親手泡的，別人端來的它會直接弄灑。外貌再怎麼天使，現在那尊人偶在Roy眼裡也就是個臭娃娃。他半發著牢騷乖乖去做Jason交代他查清楚的事，關於Victor所要的花冠。

現在他們一起坐在Dick的房間裡，Dick躺在鋪滿高級絲綢的搖籃床上睡得香甜，據說觀用人偶不使用最高級的布料，皮膚便會過敏紅腫。Roy不禁感嘆：唉連人偶都過得比我好。

「我下輩子也想當觀用人偶，吃的好睡的飽還有人疼」  
『Jason，你不是被雇來照顧他的』  
「那你可得要拜託名人好好重造你的臉」  
『什麼意思』

Jason一下又一下撫摸Dick蓬鬆柔軟的黑髮，隨便搭理Roy的牢騷。頭幾天他們就發現這個房間有竊聽器跟監視器，只能用身體遮住手勢打者暗號。

「Jaybird～你說是不是太不公平了，娃娃喝的牛奶一瓶居然抵我一週的餐費」  
『"藍色花冠"是在它體驗愛情的哀愁後才會盛開』『你是被雇來讓它絕望的』  
「我倒是發現養Dick的花費可能還沒你亂花的多」  
『後果呢』  
「不不不，我沒有亂花，那都是開發必要的經費」  
『它會死』

Jason的手停了下來，他站起身重新蓋好Dick的被子。

「已經很晚了，Roy你回去休息吧」  
『等我指示。』  
\--  
「收拾東西，我們毀約」 

Jason把Dick放在床上，輕柔地在他額上留下一吻。接者快速檢查起以防萬一帶來的槍枝與彈藥有多少，如果要殺出這裡只有這些子彈恐怕不夠。

Roy一點都不意外Jason會說出要毀約一事，他們認識太久了，事實上他甚至認為Victor早就盯上Jason，所謂的海選只是個幌子。雖然Roy選擇性無視掉Jason會臨時接委託是因為自己把錢花光，但有些事他還是要確認。

「先不說毀約金，它只是個人偶，你確定你沒被...」Roy慎重的選了個詞「迷惑？」  
「他是人，不是什麼該死的娃娃或植物好嗎？！」

Jason憤憤地想抽出一根煙又作罷，床上的人偶已經先伸手要去攔住他。Dick它不喜歡Jason抽煙，Roy讓Jason貼滿尼古丁貼片都沒那個娃娃阻止一下有效。 

「總之，我不會為了開那什麼狗屁美到至極的花冠讓Dick去死」  
「你是老大你說了算，反正沒錢你也得養我」 

Roy露出笑容，跟Jason做了個兄弟患難見真情的擊掌。瞬間他感受到有股視線再刺他，但不是戰場上飽含殺氣的那種，Roy決定先不去在意。

眼下不得不承認Victor對藍色花冠的執著強得荒唐，光是屋內配佈的人員如果只有他們兩人要逃脫還勉強可行，問題是要帶者Dick一起，Jason也明白這點。

「指示？」  
「盡量留下活口。Dick，必要的時候你能跟在我們後面自己跑嗎？」 

那個人偶雖然滿臉驚恐，但他仍然勇敢地點頭。Jason把步槍的槍身重新組好鎖緊，抽出腿掛皮帶系上大腿，拿出裝有數十發子彈的雙排彈匣塞入手槍裡，並跟小刀一起放進槍套袋。確認Roy也準備好後，Jason讓Dick戴緊耳塞再爬上自己的背用尼龍繩捆住。

「你放心，我們一定會保護你。」

他們小心翼翼地打開門，Roy慢慢地從那裡探頭出去，他有點意外Victor的私兵居然還沒殺過來。Jason慶幸這條走廊沒有對外窗暫時不用提防狙擊，到了T字轉角後Roy打了個手勢，Jason點點頭。

Roy把槍身架在轉角邊故意露出前端槍管，剎時"噠噠噠"的槍聲與火光在他們面前發出猛烈聲響。Dick害怕地抱緊Jason的脖子，Jason只能低聲安慰他幾句。

「哇喔－好強烈的警告」  
「他們離這邊肯定還有段距離，掩護我」

等到槍響停止後，他們倆人一起衝了出去，在Roy掃射威嚇的期間Jason全力跑向對面，等Jason抵達後兩人交換再重複一次行動。幸好這一個月沒在這邊白混，大宅的建築構造基本都背了起來，他們一前一後小跑一邊警戒後面。

樓梯巧的沒有追兵，Roy跟Jason一鼓作氣下到一樓打算從後門離開，腳剛採到一樓的地板瞬間整棟樓的燈便熄了。

「趴下！！！！」

Jason用力推開Roy的肩膀好讓他往牆壁側邊靠，自己則是蹲下後退把Dick護在身後，子彈從他剛剛在的位置飛過並與臉頰擦身。

金屬撞擊地板的聲音在屏聲斂息的夜晚特別清脆，兩位經驗豐富的傭兵對看了一眼。

「(這退彈聲)」  
「(散彈，大口徑的)」

眼睛還沒完全適應黑暗，Roy拔出手槍朝對面猛開好幾發，趁這幾秒鐘的掙扎Jason緊貼牆壁憑記憶找到門後直接撞了進去，等到Roy一個閃身進來後Jason馬上關上門並推倒櫥櫃來阻擋。

「還好嗎？」  
「除了左手擦傷外，活蹦亂跳」  
「不是問你」  
「我現在心碎了」

Jason摸了摸Dick的手，冰冷但他仍然緊緊抓緊Jason的後肩。

「Roy，你還能攻擊幾次？」   
「手槍應該剩一排彈匣，步槍最多20發，甜心」  
「照你的推算，這樣下去我們今晚活者離開的可能性有多大」  
「0」

他割開綁住Dick的繩子，把人放下來後轉過身面對Dick。雖然只有一點月光，但Jason可以看見Dick眼眶泛淚。

「抱歉，接下來的不適合給你看到」   
「Jaybird？」  
「保護好他，Roy」

然後Jason打破窗戶跳了出去。

\--  
回想起那晚Roy還是感嘆他當年的搭檔真的沒有選錯，Jaybird大殺四方啊，麻煩的是Jason離開後Dick就開始流淚流個不停，但也因此賺到了好東西。

Roy把玩手上的石頭，據說只有得到人間至愛的觀用人偶所落下的淚珠才會成為名為"天國之淚"的珍貴寶石。多虧了這些他們擺脫了養育Dick的財政困難，他轉頭看向坐在餐桌上吃者麥片的Dick。

等等？麥片？

「快點吐出來！」

剛買完東西回來的Jason就看見Roy腋下夾著Dick，站在流理台前逼Dick催吐。

「你又在搞什麼鬼！Roy Harper！」  
「他吃了我的麥片－」

這下換Jason緊張了，觀用人偶不能吃牛奶及糖球以外的食物，如果誤食的話可能會生病或死亡。但不管他們怎麼刺激、用手指摳挖喉頭，Dick就是吐不出來。最後他們只得放棄，Jason拿槍逼Roy盡快找出解決辦法，否則Dick出事他就送Roy去陪葬。

隔天早上，Jason感覺到身上壓者一股不平常的重量，他的手摸進枕頭下方暗藏得手槍，悄悄睜開眼卻看到有個約14歲的少年坐在他身上。

「Jason，我長大了」  
「Dick...？」

那雙鈷藍色的眼睛充滿愛意地望者他，Jason不知道該先震驚Dick會說話、還是Dick居然變大了。

「嗯！Jason，我喜歡你！」


End file.
